


everything is not as it seems

by yawarakai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawarakai/pseuds/yawarakai
Summary: "They're trying to sabotage you, Arthur," Merlin hissed urgently through the bars.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	everything is not as it seems

The rattle of metal chains was as deafening as ever. It clanged in Merlin's ears as he was unceremoniously shoved into one of the darkest cells of the dungeons. 

"You'll be in here for quite some time, boy," the guard taunted as he turned the key in the lock with relish. "Best make yourself comfortable."

And with that, he turned and left. 

Merlin sighed, running his hands restlessly through his hair. This was becoming way too often an occurrence - he was losing count of the number of times he'd been arrested in the last year alone. If he kept this up much longer, Arthur's manservant or not, Uther would have him thrown out of Camelot for good. 

Speaking of Arthur - 

"Merlin? Merlin, are you there?" 

Merlin threw himself against the bars of his cell, gripping them tightly. "Arthur!" he hissed. "I'm in the last cell!"

The prince was a sight for sore eyes. Merlin smiled almost reflexively as soon as he came into view. 

"Have you come to yell at me again?"

Arthur frowned. "No, not this time."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Well, you've certainly changed your tune. Come to break me out, then?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "I can't, just yet."

Merlin sighed, but nodded wearily. 

"I'll try my best to let you out without the King knowing, but I need to know what the others are planning."

"They're trying to sabotage you, Arthur," Merlin hissed urgently through the bars. "I heard them discussing their plan. They're going to wait until you're distracted and steal as much of your possessions as they can in stages, so you won't even notice they've gone missing."

Arthur frowned again. "This is troubling indeed, Merlin. Did you hear them say anything else?"

"No, Arthur, only that. I was arrested soon after."

Arthur nodded, seemingly considering. Eventually he clapped his hands together and said, "Well, thank you for that information, Merlin. It's very helpful to me."

Then he stood abruptly, turning to leave. 

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, panicked. "Arthur, where are you going? Aren't you going to break me out?"

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, Merlin. I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I'm not going to do that."

Merlin gaped in shock. 

"I was never going to break you out," Arthur said easily. He leaned slowly closer until they were nose-to-nose through the bars and whispered, 

_"I'm just visiting."_

//

"For God's sake," said Gwaine, rolling his eyes. "Can't you just play Monopoly like normal people?" 

**Author's Note:**

> sike


End file.
